Lucky Charms
by Ms.Witch
Summary: AU, oneshot. A paranoid pink haired girl cheers on her speedster boyfriend at a track meet. Kid Flash x Jinx. R&R please.


A/N: Hey gang. So I'm sure everyone is surprised I've actually written anything let alone posted, let alone it's not Harry Potter. My love for Teen Titans has come back with a vengeance and I decided to write a one-shot Jinx x Kid Flash fic. I wrote this whole story between 1 and 4 am btw. I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans in anyway. I do, however, own the idea to this fanfic and the name Julie Humes.

---

Lucky Charms by MsWitch

"Remind me why I'm here again?" I ask, playing with my bubble gum colored hair, a bad habit I have when I'm extremely edgy. A bad habit I wasn't aware I had until recently.

"Because Wally asked you to be here, to cheer him on." Dick Grayson, Wally's best friend, informs me. He gives me a reassuring smile when he saw how twitchy I am.

"Right."

The name's Julie; Julie Humes, or as everyone who's met me for more than 30 seconds calls me, Jinx. Julie the Jinx. Yup. I've heard it my whole life. Ever since I was born (on Friday the 13th), I have been cursed with bad luck. No, I'm not being overly dramatic; I really do have bad luck. You don't believe me? Let me give you a list of what's gone wrong in my life:

When I was five, I broke both my legs when I was learning how to ride my bike. That doesn't sound so bad right? Wrong. I didn't just fall off my bike and break them. No, I went flying down a hill, attempting to break on a break-less bike, and I went rolling into incoming traffic. I didn't get hit by any cars, thankfully, but I went hurtling down a driveway and up a skateboard ramp to land on hard concrete with the bike on top of me.

When I was ten, I got my first period at school. Should I mention I was wearing white shorts, it was picture day and no had even explained the functions of "puberty" or the workings of a woman's insides to me OR anyone else in my grade? I think you get that picture.

When I was fourteen, my home economics teacher put me on stove duty. What was suppose to be a simple first step of turning the burner on, I ended up burning off my eyebrows. They have yet to grow back to this day.

Did I mention my attempt to dye my hair earlier this week went horrible wrong, leaving me with this bubble gum pink color? And these are just incidents that I could remember off the top of my head. Bad luck comes to naturally to me. Always has. I can't remember every bad thing that happens to me, which is why I write it all down in a book I so creatively titled, "the Chronicles of Jinx." I'm currently on volume 38.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I am a walking disaster. "The klutziest girl I've ever seen." That's my dads catch phrase for whenever I trip over my own feet, or walk into the wall and/or door, or cutting myself on a piece of paper, all of which happen at least fifty times daily. My hands are almost always covered in band aids. If I had it my way, I would lock myself up in my room and just draw all day. Art is the one thing I'm good at, and surprisingly the one thing that doesn't cause me physical or mental harm.

You know I don't think I could even write a paragraph of good things that have ever happen to me. Not even a sentence. Scratch that I actually can.

I'm still alive.

Okay so that's one thing. You know, the only truly lucky thing that has ever happened to me is Wally West.

Wally West, a red haired, blue-eyed, handsome, freckled boy in my grade. He's the star of the track team, a straight B student, an all-around funny guy and has all the luck in the world. Almost the complete opposite of me. So how is it he is the one person who willingly reached out be my friend? I am, of course, putting this lightly. I really should say his 24/7 bothering fit to get me to even talk to him.

Which brings me back to why I'm here at my schools track meet, standing next to Wally's friends. My black mailing, puppy dog eyed boyfriend basically forced me to come. I told him people would get hurt. I told him the stands would probably collapse. I told him there would be an earthquake or lighting would strike someone mid-race. I told him the apocalypse would rain down upon our high school. He merely laughed, as he always did.

He told me I was his good luck charm.

Speaking of my crimson comet, I spot him walking out onto the track with his fellow team mates, chatting happily to them. He looked a bit cold in his yellow t-shirt and red shorts.

Nice legs, I humor myself.

They break off to stretch as Wally turns to face the crowd. I see him searching the many faces until his eyes land on me. Instantly his face brightens and he turns on his "brighter than the sun" grin. I wish I could share his happiness but I'm too nervous. Too jumpy. Too scared. I feel my lips twitch into a frown. He notices and waves for me to join him at the fence.

I carefully make my way past Dick and the others, and take each step down with tremendous cation. Luckily we weren't too far up the stands. I walk up to him within a minute.

"There's my Juliet," he almost shouts with glee. That is his nickname for me. He calls me it to remind me how much he loves me, how lucky we are to find each other, how lucky we are to have love. It only reminds me of how UNlucky they were; I mean they died.

I greet him with a lifeless, "hey."

He eyes me carefully. "You still determined that the world's going to end with you being here?" His hand absent mindedly tugged softly on my left pig tail, a habit he seemed to have developed when he teased me.

"Oh, I KNOW it is."

His brows furrow, and his smile turns into a concerned frown. "Hey," he mumbles softly, taking my pale, almost gray, skinned hand. "Stop worrying, silly."

"Wally, you KNOW something is bound to happen!" I suddenly burst out. "What if you trip and break your leg or something else horrible happens to you? Or your friends? It would be all my fault." I stare right into his sky-blue eyes. He stares right into my rose colored contacts. Without breaking eye contact he kisses the back of my hand gently.

"You look tired," he muses aloud. "Have you been worrying about this all night?"

I look away, embarrassed at his observation. "You try sleeping when you know you're going to cause the death of your boyfriend in some freak, track-related event

in less than 24 hours."

"I am NOT going to die," he says with a stern voice, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Wally---" I start to say but I get cut off by one of his tan fingers pressing my lips shut.

The same hand slips behind my neck and pulls our faces together. Our lips touch in a warm, reassuring kiss. I close my eyes trying to erase my stress. We pull away and he leans his forehead on mine.

"You are my good luck charm," he whispers for my ears only. I open my eyes to see him staring right back into mine. "And I'm going to prove it."

He pulls back and starts to untie one of my pig tails.

"Hey!" I shout in protest as my hair falls to my shoulder.

"Quick, tie this to my arm. I only have a minute before I have to get lined up." He hands me my black ribbon and I stare at him with disbelief. "Julie," he says sternly.

I sigh and do as he asks. "How does that feel?" I ask, as I tie a bow around his forearm.

"That's good," Wally smiles, looking at the black ribbon.

"WEST!" We both turn to see his coach staring at us, waving at Wally to join the group of kids huddled in a circle.

"Two seconds," he shouts back. He leans in to plant a kiss on my cheek. "It is the East and Juliet is the sun." With one last wink he runs off to join the group.

As I carefully make my way back to the others, I untie my other pig tail, folding the ribbon up and tucking it away into my pocket.

"Hey Jinx." I'm greeted by Dick and Wally's other friends who joined the group while I was talking to Wally. Gar and Rachel give me a smile. I return their greeting with a curt nod while taking my seat between Dick and Victor Stone.

"Wally trying to start a new fashion statement?" Vic asks out loud, nudging me with one of his muscular brown arms.

"Looks like it," I mumble, rubbing the spot where he hit me. Too strong for his own good. Arms made of metal, I swear.

"You're pretty upset about this whole thing, huh?" Dick says with a straight face, but I can hear his amusement.

"You would be too if they called YOU Jinx."

He merely smiles back.

"Oh what a glorious event!" Dick's girlfriend and our class' foreign exchange student, Kory, suddenly bursts out, clapping her hands in excitement. "Tell me, is this your first time at a track meet also, friend Jinx?"

I almost smiled at her excitement. "It is."

"Oh how wonderful!" She was practically jumping in her seat.

"That's strange," Rachel says, in a dull voice.

"Yeah, you've been going out with Wally for more than a month," Gar jumps in, "why haven't you been to one of his track meets before?"

I stare at him for a long moment. Is it really this hard for these people to grasp this concept? They're as bad as Wally.

"Jinx," I say while pointing to my face.

"Oh yeah."

Victor breaks out into a fresh batch of laughter as I shoot one last glare at Gar. I turned my attention back to the field, watching Wally intently. He was busy stretching his legs on the grass as everyone else watched the current race going on around the track. He seems so... confident.

Maybe Wally's right. I could feel myself slowly relaxing. Maybe no one will get hurt and maybe we'll actually win.

I allow myself to hope.

Wally turns his face back to me and I see him give me a little wave. I actually smile when Dick, Vic, Kory, and Gar return it. I can see the amusement on his face at his friends. I let out a small chuckle myself.

Who knows, maybe... maybe Wally is my good luck charm too.

"200 metres relay is next. I repeat, 200 metres relay is next," the announcer speaks into the microphone. "Racers to their places."

Wally jumps up off the grass and joins his relay group. Immediately I tense up.

"Alright, it's finally Wally's turn!" Victor announces to the group.

"Dudes, Wally is going to totally tear up this whole track," Gar shouts, leaning over Vic to high five Kory.

Bang.

"And they're off," Dick cheers as I turn my attention back to the race. I watch as the first boy makes his way around the track. I'm grateful Wally's the last to run. Nothing like delaying the horrible.

"Why put off till tomorrow when you can get it done today?" I can hear Wally say in my head. Typical, up beat bastard.

The second kid takes off and soon she has the baton. I shift closer to the edge of my seat. I start praying to any god that would listen to my prayers when the third boy takes off with the baton.

"Please, anyone, don't let my obnoxiously optimistic boyfriend die today," I say under my breath.

"Aw yeah," Vic shouts, getting to his feet with Gar. "Let's go track team! Pick it up!"

I stand up with them as I see Wally start slowly jogging ahead. He glances behind him and grabs the baton from the boy. The next second it's like he's a blur of red and yellow. I can't believe how fast he is.

I let out a small gasp as I watch him in awe. I hear Dick chuckle slightly at my side.

"So, this is the reason everyone calls him the star of the track team," I joke quietly to him.

"You could say that," he agrees.

"GO WALLY!" Kory yells, waving her fist in the air.

"Pick it up, speedster!" Gar cheers.

"You can do it!" Vic shouts.

The crowd picks up on their cheering and soon everyone's chanting, "Go!" Wally catches up to the boy in the lead as they make their way around the final turn and now it's a sprint to the finish. My fists are clenched so tight my knuckles were turning white. The suspense is killing me.

"GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

With an extra boost of speed, Wally sprints forward and just beats the boy to the finish line. The crowd erupts into a fresh batch of cheering and whistling.

"Yeah baby! That's my boy!" Victor screams into my ear. I'm too happy to even care I might have lost hearing in that ear.

I see Wally shake hands with his competitor before he gets jumped on by his team mates. The gang was already making their way down the bleachers to congratulate him before I could even blink. I follow after as fast as I would allow. I see Wally jump the fence only to be ambushed by Gar and Vic. Dick gives him a high five and Kory gives him a hug. Even Rachel gives him a victory smile. I see him make his way to the stairs. I see him waiting for me and I smile. I unconsciously speed up.

I stumble on the last step and fall right into his arms. He holds me steady.

"You know you might have better balance if you didn't always wear those platform shoes," he chuckles into my ear.

I pull back so he can see my smile. "How did you ever get to be this lucky?"

"I have you," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And I make sure to have at least one bowl of lucky charms every morning."

[END]


End file.
